Brown Country Police Officer One (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 3 Brown Country Police Officer One collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu DB Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the late 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. The first of two Brown Country Police Officers who is the taller of the two appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, tan, red, blue, or yellow. The mini rubber figurine comes wearing sunglasses and keeps both arms to his sides, one hand holding a pistol as he maintains a slight crouch. Irwin Toy *IF Labs Dragon Ball Series 2 *Release date: 2002 Originally released by Irwin Toy's IF Labs division, this Dragon Ball series 2 set has featured Launch in her first initial appearance in Dragon Ball. She is featured with her blonde-hair persona and comes with two weapons as accessories, one machine gun and one bazooka launcher. Other accessories included in this package are her stolen bag and a wanted poster. Additionally, the background diorama included with the piece features the two police vehicles chasing her, including the first Brown Country Police Officer (with sunglasses) staring from his vehicle window as a part of the chase sequence. This figure was later re-released in a similar boxed packaging by Jakks Pacific in conjunction with Giant Ape. This version of the Launch figure features a basic polished paint job. Other pieces included in this same series 2 set are Kid Goku in the World Tournament, Mai with her robot, and Yamcha with Puar. Series 1 includes Master Roshi, and Boss Rabbit with Kid Goku. Jakks Pacific *Jakks Pacific's Dragon Ball Series *Release date: 2003 In conjunction with Giant Ape, Jakks Pacific has released a larger-sized Launch figure pertaining to the original Dragon Ball series. This is a re-release of the previous IF Labs figure. The packaging is very similar to the previous version, but this set also features Yamcha with Puar, Mai, and Kid Goku. This variant of Launch has a glossy and shiny paint job in comparison to the previous version although the mold and model remains the same as prior. Aside from the initial construct of the boxart being slightly different and having the Giant Ape logo, the actual item remains very similar with all the same contents, including her weapons, the police officers in the background, and the ground base itself. Additionally, the background diorama included with the piece features the two police vehicles chasing her, including the first Brown Country Police Officer (with sunglasses) staring from his vehicle window as a part of the chase sequence. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise